


Pocky Day

by The_Risen_Phoenix



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix
Summary: Nero came to school with a pocket full of Pocky and a plan.Today would be the day that he scored a kiss from V.
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Pocky Day

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit late for Pocky day apparently, but I didn't even know it was a thing until tumblr told me...a day late...
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Nero was prepared.

He had been planning for this day for months, his courage having failed him when he needed it most, and each time he had tried to ask out his best friend, he had chickened out. But this plan, this plan was flawless. He was certain that it would succeed where before he had failed.

Pocky day.

It would be the perfect excuse for Nero to get close to his friend, and if he was lucky, to steal a kiss also. Nero figured that if he went around and asked a few of their other friends to share a piece of pocky with him, then V wouldn't become suspicious when he asked him to share. It was a brilliant plan and Nero was sure of it's success.

The day finally dawned, and Nero approached his high school with high spirits and a pocket full of pocky boxes. He slipped quietly into home room, his eyes quickly scanning the room, finding V tucked in his normal corner, nose buried in a book like normal. Bouncing over towards his sightly anti-social friend, Nero called out a happy greeting.

“Hey V! Whatcha readin?”

V slowly pulled his eyes away from his book, gaze settling warily upon his friend, before his eyes dipped back towards the words before him.

“Nero, good morning. I'm just reading over some poems again for my English assignment.”

“English....assignment...?” Nero asked slowly in a panic. He hadn't realised that they had an assignment due soon! If they did, well he hadn't even started working on it!

“Extra credit Nero, don't panic.”

Nero heaved a huge sigh of relief, thankful that he wouldn't have to stay up all night once more or serve detention for forgetting to do his work.

“So you know what day it is today?” Nero asked V, excitedly shaking off the previous scare.

“Wednesday?” V drawled uninterestedly.

“No! Well yes, but this Wednesday is Pocky day!”

Nero's heart fell as he looked upon V's confused face. Did....did V not know what pocky day was? Wait....did V even like pocky? Nero decided to keep going with his plan though, he couldn't back out now, not after going to so much effort to make this work. Instead he called Kyrie over, the girl knowing of the huge crush that Nero had been harbouring for V, and teasing him about it.

When she had ambled over, Nero asked her if she wanted to share a stick of pocky with him. With a teasing glint in her eye, Kyrie accepted, opening her mouth for Nero to put in the stick.

V watched as the pair slowly nibbled their way closer towards each other, a feeling of tightness pinging in his chest, that only eased as Kyrie laughingly pulled away before their lips could touch. Nero turned back towards him then, and V smoothed out the subtle frown that had spread across his face.

“And that's how you play.”

V raised a brow at Nero, watching as the other boy flushed brightly, before he bounced away calling out to another classmate to play. Kyrie stayed behind, watching their interaction, and she couldn't help but notice the slightly disappointed look that V had upon his face as Nero failed to offer to play with him.

Unable to help herself, Kyrie did what she did best. She interfered in her friends' love lives.

“He likes you, you know? He's just a bit too scared to ask you outright.”

“Hmm,” V replied, not really sure if he believed her.

All day, V watched as Nero played the Pocky game with any and everyone at the school. Everyone besides himself, as Nero never offered to play with him. He had thought for a brief time at lunch, that Nero was going to ask, but instead the other had turned, calling out to another girl and offered to play.

By the time school ended for the day, V was fed up. He had watched Nero nearly kiss almost ever person in their year level, and even a few underclassmen, and he was done waiting. Without a word to Nero, he strode quickly from the school, hurt running thickly through his veins.

“V! V wait up!”

V ignored Nero's call, walking faster to escape. But Nero was running, and caught up to him quickly, tugging at his arm and pulling him to a stop. Nero's smile faltered slightly at the glare V aimed at him, but he quickly recovered, telling himself that it was now or never. With nary a glance at the people surrounding them, Nero finally gathered his nerve.

“V...would you like to play the pocky game with me?” He shot a cocky and confident look towards V, but inside he was trembling. Would V accept?

“Fine.” V hissed out angrily.

Nero stepped back slightly, a little terrified at the look V was shooting him. Instead of backing out though, Nero placed the pocky in his own mouth, closing his eyes and waiting for V to take the other end between his teeth. As he felt V start nibbling on the other side, Nero too began eating, his stomach churning in nervousness – and honestly, he'd been eating pocky all day, and his stomach was starting to rebel.

Nero wondered how much of the stick there was left; though judging by the warmth of V's breath fanning across his face, he would guess not much. Nero wondered if he could get away with stealing that kiss now....

Before that thought had even finished in his mind, Nero felt a light fleeting pressure against his mouth. There and gone before it had even truly registered. His eyes flew open in shock, only to see V's retreating back before him, Kyrie motioning that he should be chasing the other boy down. Breaking out of his daze, Nero did just that.

He once more caught hold of V's arm, pulling the other boy to a halt, and taking in the embarrassed flush that covered his face and neck. He could hear V mumbling to himself, and leant closer to hear what he was saying, having to stifle a snort of laughter and joy flooded his body.

“I don't even like sweet things......Stupid Nero.”

“V....” Nero started, voice overflowing with affectionate laughter. “If you wanted a kiss, you should have just said so.”

V turned towards him then, face still flushed red.

“I could say the same to you Nero. You didn't have to make me jealous all day first though.”

“I...I didn't mean to do that. I was just working up my courage to ask.....”

“I know. Kyrie told me.”

Nero opened his mouth to rant about friends who sold you out, but V quickly pulled him down for another kiss.


End file.
